The Duel of Sniper and Commando
by AgentMaryland93
Summary: This is another BitterRenegade challenge fic! The Duel between the Sniper and the Commando!


The crowd cheered as the six Vault Hunters stepped over Piston's enormous, muscular, machine enhanced body to the center where money was jettisoned into the air. Eridum chunks were soon to follow as well as a chest which sat in the very center.

Zero touched it and it let out a resounding hiss as the latches pulled away and the lid flung open to reveal a Sniper Rifle. It's sleek design caught the attention of both the Commando and the Assassin.

Both of which reached out to grab it. They turned to each other with hostility.

"I kicked the muscle heads ass, I get the gun!" Axton pulled out his hatchet and dug it into the velvet interior as a sign of dominance.

"_You are mistaken,_

_for turret kills do not count._

_I am the victor."_

Axton let out a snort of laughter, "oh yeah? What'd you do? Cower in your active camo? At least where I come from, camo is a means of gaining advantage over the enemy! Not hiding!"

"_And where I come from,_

_turrets are not a main line_

_of offense tactic."_

"Fine! I challenge you to a duel! Winner gets the glory, and the gun. No rules!" Axton holds his hand out and Zero looks at it before turning away.

"_I accept your terms,_

_but shake your hand I will not._

_Let us continue."_

"Fine, Mr. Badass." he scoffs and takes position on the ring in the center.

"You show him who's the boss Zero!" Gaige whooped as she pumped her prosthetic fist in the air.

He looked at her and gave her a winky icon in response, to which she blushed.

"Five grand on Zero kicking Axton's ass..." Maya looked to Salvador who grinned insanely.

"Si, six grand that mi amigo turns Zero into welcome mat." he laughed heartily.

"Psht, I put twenty grand on Zero wiping the floor with Axtons face!" Gaige summoned DT who looked about for any signs of danger. "And DT puts on another ten grand to that!"

"You can't do that! He's a robot!" Maya protested with a huff.

"Don't mess with the bot suckas!" the Mechro giggled with a pitch of insanity..

As Zero and Axton took to their spots and waited the signal to go, a large Buzz Axe was slammed down in between them. Lazily, the owner of the weapon slugged over and pried it from the metal floor.

He tapped it against his fleshy shoulder and looked from one to the other and twitched as he raised the saw up, "THERE'S NOT GONNA BE A BARABECUE UNTIL I SAY THERE'S A BARBECUE! AND I'M STARVING!" to make his point, he blew bursts of flames from his mouth.

"Krieg wants to join? This should be interesting..." Maya smirked as the two shrugged in confusion.

"Alright, muscle head wants to join in, fine by me..." Axton prepared himself, tapping a button on a box on his belt and initiated a duel to which both participants accepted.

An energy dome appeared above them, keeping others out and the three in.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Three of the Vault Hunters have just initiated a duel. Place your bets electronically and await the determined winner!" the announcer in the studio called out and the audience went to work with betting on the winner.

Zero took his stance as Krieg pulled his weapon out, Axton simply stood there, already waiting to start. The Assassin took the situation from ample perspective. Carefully analyzing the situation from every angle.

Krieg wasted no time in charging the thin warrior, using the bayonet on his Assault Rifle to try and cut the being up. Though, the Psycho was agitated to find it was but a hologram.

"See what I mean? Coward!" Axton unleashed a flurry of bullets from his SMG at the lumbering, confused form.

His burning bullets catching his flesh a flame, and a ball of fire was thrown back at him. The ex-soldier dove out of the way as the ball exploded upon impact with the ground.

"Shit, forgot he chose Hellborn..." he reloaded his gun and once more dove as a handful of Kunai landed where he was but a second ago.

The three, onyx colored blades exploded into slag, corrosion, and shockrespectfully in the line up from left to right. The perfect line of knives leaving a perfect line of destruction.

"Ok, maybe it wasn't smart to challenge a Hellbent Psycho and an Expert Assassin wanted across a hundred Galaxies..." he took refuge behind a crate as he planned hi next move.

The Psycho looked about the empty battlefield and growled. Suddenly, he was thrown to the ground as an uppercut kick met his chin.

The empty gaze of the faceplate watched his angered movements as Krieg got up and charged him, throwing his gun to the side, he pulled his blade out once more and slammed it down on the thin one. Only for it to be blocked by the glowing blade of his target.

With a battle of strength at hand, Axton took his chance and ran out. Chucking a MIRV grenade, he dove as more Kunai were flung at him.

The grenade split after exploding and released more high end explosives. The sand and dust kicked up as the attack came to an end.

There was no movement, but he waited to be sure. A smirk of victory crossed his blood, oil, and grease smeared face as he bowed to the audience. The bow allowing him to dodge a configured Buzz Axe with dynamite on it.

Looking to where it exploded, he looked the opposite direction where it came from and his eyes widened in fear as a Mutated Krieg came running out with another rigged Axe in hand, the fuse draining.

Slipping a bit, he turned and ran from the angered maniac. He could hear the screams right behind him as he ran in a circuit around the domed battlefield. He tripped on a rock and crashed to the ground, rolling on his back, he covered his head as he waited for the death and imminent respawn that would follow.

Instead, he heard a thump.

Opening his eyes, he went cross eyed as the tip of a sharp blade was aimed right dead center of his head.

"_No hard feelings Ax,_

_never have I lost before_

_no need for a first."_

With a swinging motion of golfer, he swung his blade and decapitated Axton. The Commando's body instantly deconstructed itself and reconstructed at a New-U station.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's over! Your victor, Zero the Assassin!" the crowed went insane with applause and cheer.

The ninja looked to the box that raised once more into the center and took his prize.

He was tackled into a hug by the Mechro who placed a kiss on the side of his visor. Instantly the symbol of -/- appeared.


End file.
